


Keep In Touch

by LikeWaterOffADuck1114



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Marichat, Poor Adrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeWaterOffADuck1114/pseuds/LikeWaterOffADuck1114
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight with Nino, Adrien has no one to go to. Marinette can't talk to him (more than usual), Alya has sided with her boyfriend, Plagg seems distracted by something, and he can forget going to Chloé, let alone anyone in his class.<br/>When Adrien decides to take a walk down the streets of Paris, he doesn't expect to see a mugging. Jumping to save the victim before realizing who he's saving, Adrien succeeds in getting an anxious Marinette and more akumas than he can handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nino's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> [Currently, this story is in hatius. Thank you!]

Adrien’s phone rang on silent. It buzzed, vibrating against the wood.Normally, his phone had it's ringer on. But last night had been a harvest moon, and his father was not missing the opportunity to kick off summer sales. He'd picked only the  _finest_ photographer and picked the most  _beautiful_ places in Paris for moonlit pictures. Adrien had seen the pictures which was something he never got to do. They were good. They weren't Ladybug perfect, but they were great. They'd finished at eleven, and Adrien had plenty of time to sleep.

_"Plagg!" Adrien yawned. "For the last time, the cheese is in the dresser! Help yourself."_

_"But my arms are too small!" The kwami whined from the other side of the room._

_He sighed. "Plagg, I've seen you open plenty of cheese tins in my life." He pointed at him. "You're just lazy."_

_"Adrien, I can't open the drawer!"_

_Adrien walked into his bathroom and began to wash his face. "You'll be fine Plagg."_

_"No! I won't! How come, every night, it's you who gets to see the magical love of your life," He waved his paws in an arc. "and me who gets denied mine!"_

_"Plagg. I've already told you. Ladybug isn't the love of my life." He splashed water onto his face. "She's my soulmate."_

_"And cheese is mine!"_

_"Mon Dieu, Plagg. Just go to bed." He towled his face, drying it._

_"But I'm so hungry!"_

_"And I'm exhausted." Adrien walked out from is bathroom and leaned in the doorway._

_"Adrien! You're starving me!"_

_"No, kids in Africa are starving. You're an immortal, cheese-loving demi god."_

_"And~" Plagg flew to his charge. "For so mercifully gracing_ you  _with my presence, you should be so advised to give me the cheese that I so desire."_

_"Of course! It would be thine honor." He bowed majestically. "Except, thou art, a demi god. Not of true divinity." Walking over to his light-switch, he shut it off to prove a point._

_The kwami moaned as Adrien snuggled under his covers and closed his eyes, a smug look on his face. "And to honestly think I was going to let you on patrol tonight." Plagg murmured._

_"What are you talking about, Plagg. I have patrol tomorrow with Ladybug." He pinched his eyebrows together._

_"No. Today's Thursday."_

_Thursday! He had patrol with his Lady on Thursdays!_

_"Plagg! Wake up!" He jumped out of bed, ready to attack the next akuma._

_"I've been up dufus."_

_"Alright then-"_

_"Strange child..."_

_"Plagg! Transforme moi!"_

The following had been a very long and boring patrol. Nothing to report, no akumas. He'd even managed to miss Ladybug. But, he still had a job to do. Adrien had finally popped back into his bed at 2:46 a.m., exhausted.

_"Adrien, I'm hungry."_

_"Open the damn drawer, Plagg."_

Opening an eye, Plagg glared fiercely at the phone. Growling, he pulled his ears down, trying to block out the noise. He  _hated_ human communication devices. It was official. It went on, on, on, barley seeming to bother Adrien, who merely rolled onto his side. Plagg contemplated flying up and shutting the device off manually, but that seemed like too much work. 

Finally, the device stopped. "Ah." Plagg sighed, letting sleep overtake him again.

 _'Please leave a message.’_ The device said.

Plagg's eyes opened, as he grumbled something unintelligible.

 _“Hey dude, it´s Nino. Alya, me, and Marinette were wondering where you are. The movie starts, in like, twenty minutes. Yeah. I think twenty. We were gonna go get lunch, but since you're not here... Hurry.”_ The device beeped.

Adrien rolled over back to where he was with eyes fluttering before opening completely. He yawned. “Plagg… Did my phone-”

“Yes! And it was _loud_.” He rolled over.

Adrien usually didn’t sleep in. “Plagg!” He cried out. “What time is it? I have school!” He jumped out of bed.

"No, school is out today. The teachers had some sort of meeting."

Adrien paused, shirt over his head. "Wait," Throwing the shirt on the floor, he walked to his nightstand and picked up his phone, looking for the date but seeing the missed call instead. "Plagg, get up. We're leaving. Now!"

“Why should we care? We were up all night.”

“Because, Plagg! It’s Nino’s birthday! And Dad's leaving in three hours for Honolulu!” It was strange for Adrien to have any notice or warning about his father's trips, that's why he just _had_ to be there. His dad had finally started to warm up to him after the Volpina incident. He wasn't sure if it was pity or love, but he was becoming less of a workaholic, and that was better than the nothing he'd been getting.

“So?” Plagg was obviously not amused.

“Nino called me! He’s probably wondering where I am! Plagg! This is serious!” Adrien immediately started getting dressed, taking off his pajamas and pulling on pants. " I can't be late! You remember the Bubbler! If he's going to go through that much stress because of me, then I can do the same thing for him. Even if it means not enough sleep."

“So what? They'll understand. I'm sure bubble boy'll be fine.” The kwami flew up, surrendering to the knowledge that he was in fact awake.

“It doesn’t work that way Plagg. Besides, what do I tell them? I wasn't up all night for a photo shoot, which ended at a reasonable hour, I was up all night because I forgot about patrol. _No,_ I would have been  _fine_ if I wasn't a cat-themed superhero.” He messed with his hair before mentally kicking himself. He couldn't do his hair then pull a shirt over it.

“I’ve said it once, I’ll say it again. I will never understand humans.” He told Adrien, who was busy pulling a shirt over his head. 

Adrien sighed. Pulling his normal white overshirt over his clothes, he motioned for Plagg to fly inside.

“We aren’t actually-” Plagg moaned.

“Yes, Plagg. We are. Let’s go.”

“You forgot your hair.”

Thank God for Plagg's rude honesty.

He ran to his bathroom, not bothering to use a comb as he raked his fingers through his hair. "Look, Plagg. I'll give you food when we get back, ok?"

The kwami sighed. “How much you got? I’m not leaving without knowing there's cheese.”

“Plagg.” Adrien was growing. “If you don’t come with me right now, you can kiss having cheese again this week good bye.”

Plagg frowned. “What if there’s an akuma attack? What are you going to do then?”

“Please. There hasn’t been an akuma attack for two months. I severely doubt tha-”

“Which is exactly why I need to keep my strength up.”

“PLAGG!”

“Ok, ok. I thought I was cranky.” He muttered as he flew into Adrien’s shirt.

Adrien ran out of his bathroom and pulled his bedroom door open and ran out. His hair wasn’t as tame as usual, but he didn’t need to or want to fix it. He raced down the stairs, and grabbed for door handle when Nathalie appeared behind him. “Adrien.”

He jumped and turned around. “Nathalie?”

She looked down at him, although he was almost as tall as her now, she still had an in intimidating look that sent shivers down his spine. “Adrien. Your father would like to see you before he leaves. He’s in his office.” 

"Doesn't he leave in three hours?"

"No. His flight schedule has changed, so he will be leaving within one hour instead of three."

He visibly deflated. “Alright. I’ll see him right away.” He smiled weakly, although she didn’t return the gesture. When she was gone, Plagg poked his head out from his hidey-hole.

“Are we going?”

Adrien sighed. “I should,”

Plagg groaned.

“But I can’t, Plagg.”

The kwami looked up at him. After a couple seconds, he grinned mischievously. “I knew I was a bad influence on you.”

Adrien walked up the stairs and turned like he was going to his father’s office, but walked past it, to the end of the hallway. There was a small window, one he couldn’t jump out of, but he could probably hold onto the windowsill and slide down the side of the building.He looked down the hallway, then listened for any footsteps. Nothing. He moved his shirt so Plagg could escape. _“Plagg. Transforme moi!”_ As the transformation washed over him, his nervousness increased. He had to get to the movie theater on time. He just had to. Nino had once gotten akumatized over _his_ birthday. He needed to at least be there for his friend.

Transformation complete, Adrien dressed as Chat Noir opened the window. Climbing onto the windowsill, he had to crouch to fit. Twisting himself, he lowered his body down so that he was hanging onto the windowsill. He let his hands go flat, he started to slide, allowing his legs and claws to slow the fall. After a couple misjudgments, and lot of bruises, Adrien’s feet hit the ground. He breathed out, and he heard Plagg’s voice ring in his head. _‘Good job. I mean, you could’ve just used your baton, but whatever. Your choice.’_

“Why are you just now telling me this?”

 _'It was fun watching you fail. It's probably the only reason I still do this.’_ Adrien grumbled something about cheese before using his rod to jump up to a surrounding rooftop and running off in the direction of the movie theater.

**\---**

“Uhg! Where is he?” Alya complained, leaning back in he chair.

“I don’t know, but he didn’t answer when I called him.” Nino answered, walking back to the group, who was sitting at a small table outside the movie theater. “He better hurry. I’ve been waiting for this movie since the last one came out two years ago.”

“So has he.” Marinette said, not realizing wht she said.

“And just how do you know that?” Alya questioned, leaning in closer, not even trying to hide the sly smile on her face.

“WELL, I just mean I, uh, umm…” Marinette scratched the back of her neck. He let out a sigh. “When Alya is rambling on about her blog or Ladybug, I sometimes,” She rubbed her temple, trying to find the right word. “Tune out, and _l_ _isten_ , to Nino and Adrien’s conversations.” She confessed. It wasn’t like she needed to listen to Alya. She was literally living the things that Alya was talking about, and what’s the problem with listening to just a few snippets of conversation? She wasn’t learning anything too personal, just little bits of Adrien's life that she wouldn’t be able to get anywhere else.

“Wooooow." Alya chuckled. "Girl. Although I can’t say that is the weirdest thing you’ve done.”

“You’re right Alya. That schedule thing you told me about, it has me scared.” He laughed softly to himself.

“WHAT?” Marinette let out a squeak. “When did you- Why did you- ALYA!” She hid her face in her hands.

“Sorry girl. You know what the policy is. No secrets from my bf. Ya know?” She laughed.

“Nooo! Why?” Marinette squirmed in her seat as Nino and Alya fist bumped.

“Boy better get here.” Nino started. “The movie starts in ten minutes.”

“Agreed. Me and Nino will go in.” Alya said. “You’ll be cool out here waiting for Adrien?” Alya winked.

“What? Al-” Marinette tried to protest. 

“See you! Bye Marinette~” She grabbed Nino’s arms and started to walk away. “We'll be sure to get you some popcorn!” She continued to dragged Nino inside as fast as possible. Marinette sighed and shook her head. Three years and her friend was still setting her up.  
She turned her chair so that she was facing the street. Crossing her legs, Marinette waited.

She tried not to take her phone out. Adrien might walk right past her. Which wouldn't be a _bad_ thing. It's not like she could talk to him anyway. After what felt like an eternity, Marinette got up. She was going to walk inside and tell them that Adrien wasn't there, and probably wouldn't, when a dark figure came into her peripheral. Turning her head to get a better view, she saw Chat Noir bounding across rooftops directly across the street from her before crossing the street in one great leap.

What was he doing? She wasn’t his keeper or anything, but still, it was kind of a shock to see him out on the streets when it wasn't patrol time or there wasn’t an akuma around. Was there an akuma? She tensed.

She was thankful that almost no one was on the street, otherwise he’d probably have hundreds of people staring. He stopped at the alley between the theater and the building next to it, jumping down. Was he...? She swallowed. She should look away. She shouldn’t look. But she couldn't force her head to turn. 

 _Turn away!_ She told herself. She swore as she saw a flash of green light.

_Look away, look away._

A boy walked out from the alleyway and her breath hitched.

Because there was no way that the boy walking out of that alleyway was Chat Noir.

No way.

Blonde hair.

Green eyes.

She blinked. Obviously what she was seeing wasn't real. But he was still there, waving to someone across the street.

Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste.

There was no denying it.

Adrien was Chat Noir.

But she'd worked  _so hard_ to keep it a secret!

She felt sick.


	2. A Slap To The Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette snaps.

Marinette was using every ounce of strength and every strand of willpower she had not to throw up. The worst part about it was he looked so, so good. He was wearing what he normally would, but it just seemed amplified somehow. Somehow. Had she really seen him detranform, or was it just wishful thinking?

She paused. Wishful?

Adrien waved at her.  _Mon Dieu_ , had always looked that good? The sunlight was reflecting of his hair in a way that made a white halo in his hair.  _Cats don’t have halos, Marinette._ _Especially_ _b_ la _ck cats._ Her conscience was fighting with her, and she doubted she would win. She was going to throw up. In public. In front of Adrien.  _Chat._ _No, Adrien. Chat isn't-_ _Adrien? Because Adrien is this sweet kind person and Chat isn't, right? Isn't that why he flirts with you every time he sees you? And why he's always putting himself in front of you, saving you; sacrificing himself._

She was going to throw up.

She stared at him, contemplating her next mode of action. Run, and risk him running after her. Go in the movie theater? That’s where he’s going. She panicked as he called her name. “Marinette! Where’s Alya and Nino?” He grinned at her, making her heart stop. That stupid, stupid grin, how had she not seen that before? That was  _Chat's_ grin. She felt so  _stupid._ He made it to her and started rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry I'm late. I ran into stuff with m father." He shrugged. "But I'm fine now."

She couldn’t do it.

She ran inside, pausing briefly by concessions, looking for Alya and Nino. She ran closer to the lines, looking for red ombre hair or a red hat. “Marinette? Are you ok?” She felt a warm hand on her shoulder, the heat burning through her jacket and shirt enough to make her want to make her fall on her knees. “You just ran in and I wasn’t sur-”

She took a forceful step away, knocking his hand away in the process. Laughing awkwardly, she turned around. "What I uh, n- yes? I'm f-fine." She gave him the most inoccent look she could conjour, blush included.

“Mari-” Adrien started, his eyes filled with worry.

“Yeah?.” She put her hand on the back of her neck, elbow hitting his face.

He put a hand up, and her stomach fell deeper into the abyss that had formed when he walked out from around the corner.

“Marinette, are you-” his arm reached out to touch her, but she pulled back.

“I feel, eh, uh," What was she feeling? "Sick!” That was mostly true.

“Sick? But you loo-”

“I’ve got to go!” She laughed to herself, sounding slightly insane and pulled farther away, towards the door; not looking where she was going, and knocking into two people, falling into the ropes around the concessions.

She was lucky enough to have the two people she knocked into stay upright, but unfortunately,  two heavy metal poles had fallen onto her, knocking the breath out of her and surely leaving a nasty bruise.  She heard whispers and gasps all around her as people pointed and gave her funny looks. She tried to lift herself up, but the poles were pinning her down. She squirmed, wanting to leave as fast as possible.  _“Marinette!”_ Adrien rushed forward, grabbing the pole and pushing them to the side. Internally screaming, Marinette was stock-still. He grabbed her wrist, hoping to help pull her. She let him, but immediately froze again when Adrien started brushing popcorn off her.  _“Marinette, what’s wrong? Are you ok? Did you hurt yourself? Are you-”_

 _“Woah._ What happened? _”_ Nino appeared behind Adrien’s shoulder.

Adrien waved him off. “Marinette?”

“Bro, I just wanted to know what happened.’

Marinette made a noise. “I- have to go.” She stepped back shaking her head.

_No, no, no, no, no, no…_

“Marinette I was just trying to help. Are you sure-” He reached out,  _God, what was with all the touching?_

He touched her, on the shoulder, fingers barely brushing the jacket, but it was enough.

Marinette looked at Adrien. Something was boiling in her stomach in place of the abyss. Something hot and something livid.

 _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. I tried_ so hard-

Alya rushed over. “What happened?” She expectantly turned her head towards Nino who shrugged.

“I think she fell over in front of you-know-who.” Nino answered.

“You-know-who? _What?”_ Adrien turned his head.

Marinette had had enough.

Placing her hands on the chest of the boy in front of her, Marinette shoved him.

It wasn’t big. Adrien was startled and stumbled a couple steps back.

Not how she thought this day would go.

“A-Alya.” She just couldn’t. Not after _that._ “I don’t feel well. I-I don’t know why.” She took a step back. “Happy B-birthday, Nino. She turned.

 _“_ __ __ __ __ ~~ __~~ ~~ __~~ ~~ __~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ __ **** _Wait."_ Adrien tried to run after her. Marinette sped up, knowing that every eye was on her.  _“Stop.”_ She felt a warm hand on her shoulder, the heat burning through her jacket and shirt. “You just ran in and I wasn’t sur-”

She took a forceful step away, knocking his hand away in the process. 

“Mari-” Adrien started, his eyes filled with worry.

Marinette made a noise. “I- have to go.” She stepped back shaking her head.

No, no, no, no, no, no…

“Marinette I was just trying to help. Are you sure-” He reached out, trying to tell her if she was there for her, she was fine. She just needed to listen.  
  
He touched her, on the shoulder, fingers barely brushing the jacket, but it was enough.

Marinette looked at Adrien. Something was boiling in her stomach in place of the abyss. Something hot and something livid.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no_

“Marinette, please!”

She won’t stop . She won’t stop. She won’t stop.

“What’s wrong?”

 _She couldn't believe the_ carelessness,  _that he'd just,_ stopped!  _In public! Was he just trying to get them exposed? What happens next time, when it's Alya, or Chloe, or someone we don't know? Do you just walk on, and give them that, that,_ smile?  _Deny? What happens if you see me? Why? Chat! Adrien!_

Adrien stopped. "Marinette, I don't understand why you won't just tell me what's  _wrong!"_

Marinette snapped.

Before she knew what she was doing, she had stopped, she had turned around, and she had slapped the boy behind her. 

 _You're such an_ idiot _, Chat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure my email broke this week. I'm sorry this is short, but school started this week and life has been a crazy train. I know the wording is weird, but tell me if you guys like it or not because I may or may not rewrite this.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien, our favorite pastry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I changed the title. I finally got the story all planned out and trust me, the title will make sense later.

"I'm going to _kill_ that girl!" Alya had her phone out and was furiously texting. "She's DEAD."

They'd been searching high and low for her with nothing to show for it. After twenty minutes, they'd decided to take a break and stopped at the park not far from her house. They all three decided only to go to her parents as a last reserve. Alya was seething and had been texting/calling Marinette for the past ten minutes. She kept raving about  _controlling your emotions_ and  _ditching friends._

"Why was she so mad? That girl has serious issues, and not just about yo-" She stopped. "Certain obsessions." She turned away and shook her head.

Adrien touched his cheek. It still stung.  
  
"What kind of person-" she shut her phone. "slaps her cr- friend in public, and then runs out of the building like the devil's out to get her!"  
  
Marinette hit him.  
  
"Nino, boy, I am so sorry. If I'd known that she'd act like that... We missed you movie.." Alya sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't sweat it Alya. If there's anyone we should feel sorry for over here, it's Adrien over here. I think his cheek is swollen."  
  
_Hard._ _  
_  
"No guys. I'm fine. We missed _your_ movie on _your_ birthday.” He held his hand up.

Where did Marinette learn to hit like that?

"Eh." He shrugged. "There'll be other showings. And honestly, I picked that movie for you. We both know you're really the one who wanted to see it."

Adrien blushed. It was true.

They were on a bench under a tree. It was nice outside, with a small breeze, and there was a guitar player some feet away."Hey," Nino bumped his arm. "Thanks for coming. I'm super surprised your dad even let you come, with his no-birthday policy."

"Yeah... Well, actually..." Adrien sighed. "He didn't"

"What? Bro!"

Adrien shook his head. "I'll be fine."

"No! Thant's not the point! You're dad could take you out of the school, do you know how hard it is to keep a good impression on your friend's parents? Especially yours! Bro, I need you at school! Without you, I'm stuck with Kim, and Max!"

"Excuse-ez moi?" Alya poked Nino's shoulder, "What about me?"

"Alya, no offence, but you're a  _girl._ Boys need other boys."

"No offence, excuse me  _no offence? BOI, I am your GIRL. You do NOT tell me NO OFFENCE."  
_

_"Well maybe I would't_ have to  _if the boys at our school weren't total JERKS!"_

"Oh NO. You are NOT blaming this on other boys."

"Blaming what on other boys?!"

"NINO!"  
  
"ALYA!"

They continued bickering, but Adrien tuned them out. He pulled out his phone, looking for Marinette's number. He scrolled through his contact list.  _Nino, Nathalie, Chloe, Alya, Dad._

That was strange. He could have sworn he had more than five contacts. 

He went back up to the top of the list. 

_Nino, Nathalie, Chloe, Alya, Dad._

That bothered him. Had he even thought about asking for Marinette's number? Technically, he considered her a friend. One of his  _only_ friends.

"BOY I-"

"Oh my God, Alya!" Nino threw his hands in the air.

Adrien looked at them. Is this how couples were? Is this how his mother left?

Nino stood up. "I can't believe that you think," he poked Alya's chest. "that I am that  _low,_ to-"

Alya yelled out and pointed behind him.

Adrien whipped his head around. A black butterfly were making his way towards them. 

_Oh no no no no no no._

Was it coming for Alya or Nino? Could people even be akumatized more than once?

He held his breath. The akuma came closer and closer. He tensed, ready to knock someone out of the way...

When the butterfly passed.

He let the breath he had been holding. His friends were going to be fine.

But someone else wasn't.

"Alya, Nino, I have to go."

"What?" Nino turned towards him.

"I have to go, uh, Nathalie called. I- uh-" He blinked. "Bye."

"Adrien!" Alya called out.

He ran. Out of the park and into an alleyway.

"Plagg. Come on." He opened his shirt.

The kwami crossed his arms. "What's the rush? Got somewhere to be?"

"Yes!"

"Whatever. Do your thing."

"Plagg!  _Transforme moi!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh so sorry for the long wait and super super short chapter. I was mostly working on the plot, and the next part should be out sooner. I'm sorry if you see the same note over and over again. I don't know what's wrong.


	4. 'Murica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries. Let's be glad they're not required.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually happened today:  
> Miraculous LB fan: Oh! So you're a Ladybug fan too?  
> Me: No! I'm an Adrien fan.

_Not Marinette, not Marinette, not Marinette. Please, God, if you can hear me, please let it not be Marinette!_

Adrien as Chat pushed himself off a building.

 _At least if it_ is _Marinette, you'll learn why she was so mad._

He didn't want to think about that.

“Oh, Ladybug… Why, _honestly_ are you here?” Adrien stopped. Beneath him a girl with pink hair, white skin, and a diamond mask had a fist on a hip was facing Ladybug who had her yo-yo in hand. “Let's just make this quick.” She held out her hand. “You know I want.”

Ladybug set her jaw. “No.”

The pink haired girl laughed.

Adrien sighed, relieved. _It wasn't Marinette._

_But how close was she?_

He shook his head. _No._ He wasn’t going to think about that.

Ladybug cried out and threw her yo-yo at the victim.

“You’ll have to do better than that sweetie!” The victim waved her hand and…

 _Cotton candy_?

Cotton candy appeared around Ladybug’s ankles, tripping her. “Someone needs to learn life isn't as sweet as it seems.” He noted that she had a faint American accent. A tourist.

Adrien jumped down next to Ladybug. “I'm sorry, and I _love_ a good sense of humor from a girl, but that made no sense whatsoever.”

Adrien took a good look at her. Her hair was bunched up in two separate puffballs, and her clothing/jumpsuit was pink and blue.

How had he not seen that?

He snorted. “What are you? The Candy Queen?”

“Not the time, Chat.” Ladybug said. She was struggling with cotton candy on her ankles.

He laughed. “There’s always time, M’ Lady.”

She rolled eyes. "Says the cat-pun boy. Actually, I haven't heard you break a pun since you got here. Fifteen seconds. A new record."

"I'm just that miraculous."

She groaned.

“Done?” The akuma smirked. She was leaning one seemingly nothing, her palm resting against her cheek, her feet crossed. "By the way. Names Cee Cee. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand.

His mouth dropped open. “How-”

“DAMN-” Ladybug started to curse.

“Ladybug! Language!” The akuma sneered.

He recognized faintly what region of America her accent was coming from. New York. He'd had to go there briefly for shows and photo shoots for time to time.

The Chat side of Adrien grinned, ready to play a game.

“New Yorker!” He cried in broken English and in an even more broken accent. “Come get me!” At least he remembered that phrase. "You can do this!" He sneered. "Oh wait. American."

“How _dare_ you!” She stalked towards him, hand lighting up with the energy he'd seen right before she'd struck Ladybug with cotton candy. She threw it at him, and he dodged it. “Make fun of _me!”_ A blue fluffy cloud of cotton candy appeared where he'd been standing. “And!” She tossed another ball of light onto the building behind him. “AMURICA!” She gasped, throwing a hand over her mouth.

“Oh! Niiice.” Chat extended his baton before leaning on it. “Please, tell me more about _Amurica._ It sounds amazing." He couldn't help the slight pur in his voice.

The akuma growled. “You’re gonna pay for that you little sh-” She threw a cotton-candy-energy-ray-blast-thing towards him.

“Ah!” it barely missed his head, and he had a little tuft of blue cotton candy sticking out from his hair.

“Little shit?” he pointed his baton at her. “Is that what you were going to call me?”

“Oh bless your heart, you deserve more than that.” Ladybug said, one hand stuck to her ankle.

“Excuse me? What does that mean!” he gaped at her.

“Lookout behind you.” she simply stated.

He ducked, just barely dodging an onslaught of energy-rays-things.

He needed a name for those.

“Don’t worry sweetie, it’s not personal” The akuma laughed.

“Yes, yes it’s very personal!” Adrien was feed up. Ladybug better do something soon or he was going to go insane.

“LUCKY CHARM!” Ladybug threw yo-yo in the air, tired of struggling.

Finally!

“We’re talking about this later!” Adrien called.

Ladybug rolled her eyes as the item landed in her hand. “Chat, just-” she paused as a metal water bottle landed in her hand. “What am I supposed to do with _this?_ ” She muttered.

“Uh, I don’t know,” he dodged another spout of cotton candy. “But you could do it fast!” Hoping she was working on something, he turned his back to her and ran towards the akuma.

She stared at him, eyes wide, before something _else_ hit her in the head.

Damn it.

Ladybug ran up to the girl and picked up the half empty bottle. “Any ideas on where the akuma is, Chat?”

“No.”

She sighed. “ _Nothing, Chat?”_

He smiled. “I know, I know. I’m just so helpful. Aren’t I Buggaboo?”

She groaned.

"Sooo... How'd you free yourself?" He pushed himself onto is toes, giving himself a few more inches and making it easier to lean over her.

"I dumped some of the water onto the cotton candy.

"Nice."

She smiled. "Well, actually, when I have a luck charm my vi-" 

"I was talking about your aim, Bugaboo."

"Oh."

"It was  _purr-fect."_

“I swear, Chat, if not for this morning, I would be slowly killing you right now.”

Adrien was about to provide a snarky remark when something hit him. “What happened this morning?”

He felt like he could read her mind. Her eyes widened and he could feel the thousand curses running through her head. "I just-" he earring beeped. "Well I better go get my kwami refueled!" She playfully hit his shoulder. 

"But what about the Aku-"

"I'm sure I'll be back by the time she wakes up. Just hold on!" She released her yo-yo. 

"Hey, Ladybug, wait." He touched her wrist as her earring gave out its second beep. "You don't have to-"

Her eyes darkened. "Chat?"

"Yes, M' Lady?"

"Do me a favor and shut up." She swung away.

He sighed. "What'd I ever do to her?" he murmured to himself. She'd been acting strange. He sat down next to the akuma. He honestly couldn't see an akuma item. She wasn't holding anything, no special article of clothing, just jumpsuit, her face, and hair. 

He crossed his legs. He started to whistle. He got up and started dancing to his whistling.

He sat down again.

He poked the giant puffballs of hair attached to the girls head. (Jesus, how long was she going to stay out?) He poked the puffballs. 

Finally, he pulled out his baton and called Ladybug.

Nothing.

She must still be detransformed.

He briefly wondered if she wasn't coming because her kwami was a pig like his. "Unlikely." He sighed. When was Ladybug coming back?

"CHAT NOIR!"

Damn.

Alya ran up to him. "CHAT NOIR!" She leaned over and started heaving.

"Sorry." He stood up. "Can't do an interview, watching this akuma until Ladybug comes back." He brushed off the small rocks on the front of his suit. She'd better hurry up. He couldn't do this to much longer.

"Oh!  _Damn it._ I mean-" she looked down at the akuma. Then turned back to him, eyes bright. "So it is true about you being Ladybug's sidekick!" 

"What? NO! I am  _not_ Ladybug's sidekick." He crossed his arms. "Look, Alya if you just came to-"  
  
"OH MY GOD YOUREMEMBEREDMYNAME." She fanned herself.

"Yes."

She squealed.

"Alya, why did you come talk to me?"

"Oh! Because of-" she pulled out her phone. "This!" She focused it on the akuma. "You see, I ran into that building over there to film the attack, on the top floor" She pointed to a building on the end of the block. "I pulled out my phone and began to film, but it just showed this girl acting like she was throwing things. I thought maybe it was a training thing you guys do, but then I realized that Ladybug was detransformed."

"What the hell..." he murmured to himself. 

Instead of the pink and white akuma in front of him, a teenage girl was laying on the concrete, cotton candy stuck in her hair, bleeding. 

"OH MY GOD." He leaned down and held the akuma in his hands, touching the spot where the camera had shown her bleeding. The girl rolled over and moaned.

"Alya, has the camera ever done anything like this before?" He asked, eyes never leaving the girl.

"No. I have plenty of footage on akuma attacks."

"This is so bizarre." 

"I know right! Preferably, I would've talked to Lady-"The akuma suddenly was covered in purple and black bubbles. The girl the had seen through the camera was on the ground, wound clearly visible. "bug..." Alya finished. From an especially large clump of cotton candy, an akuma flew out. "Chat quick! The akuma it'll mul-"

"On it." He reached out with a very cat-like gesture, catching the akuma in his hands. "Oh." He looked at his hands. 

"Don't."

He turned his head towards Alya. "Don't what?" 

"Don't eat it."

"What? Why would I do that!" His face flushed.

"We both know you were thinking it.

He sighed. "Yeah..." He blinked. 

"Chat Noir, I am not doing the Heimlich today!"

"Fine. So... what do we do now?"

"I guess we wait for Ladybug?"

"I guess s-" the akuma started moving against his palms.

"What?"

"It's-" the akuma phased through his hands.

"It can do that? That's going up on the Ladyblog tonight."

"Alya!" He jumped up and tried to catch it, but he missed, narrowly avoiding landing on the girl.

"Get it, get it, getit!" Alya screeched, running up behind him.

"No!" he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "That's going to be such a pain later." 

"Wait, when you think of akumatized people, you think 'they're going to be a pain?'"

"No, I think of the actual butterflies as pain. You know. Because I can't do anything about them."

"So what you're saying is-"

He placed a hand over her mouth. "No."

~~ **\---** ~~

~~~~Adrien jumped through his window, hoping and praying no one saw him.

He fell onto his bed, immediately letting the transformation go.

He moaned. "Plagg. Do you think the akuma is going to multiply?"

"Yes." 

"Great."

"Don't you have friends to go back to?"

"They're fine. It was a stupid excuse and I don't want to be probed by Alya." The kwami remained silent. Adrien laughed. "Wow. I'm surprised. You haven't ask for cheese-'

"Adrien, I'm not sure that was Ladybug."

"What are you talking abou-"

"I didn't feel Tikki."

"Excuse me?" 

"Tikki wasn't there."

"Who?"

"Ladybug's kwami!"

"Oh." He sat up. "Are you sure?"

"Adrien, I always feel Tikki."

"I'm sure it was nothing. Let's not jump to conclusions." 

"Adrien, I'm being seri-"

There was a loud knock on Adrien's door. "Adrien!" 

He silently cursed.  _That wasn't Nathalie._

" _Plagg hide!"_ The kwami flew into Adrien's dresser. 

Adrien took a deep breath in, and a deep breath out.

People say dread pools in your stomach. It doesn't.

It flies into your stomach and moves around like a snake trying to escape.

"Come in, Father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it would be soon.  
> Poor Adrien, baby's never been called a shit before (to his face).  
> The Amurica thing came when I was talking to someone in French, and I somehow managed to say "Amurica is best country) [I do not speak French well]  
> When I said "Chat said in broken english" it's because that's technically not proper english. Just put a french accent on it. It makes more sense.  
> You guys can see that I created a new story. No I didn't. That's from a while ago, and for some reason some how I put it on my other name which is what I usually use for comments (although I haven't been using it lately..."  
> I don't usually cuss, but this time I just had to.  
> For the villian, I made her up on the spot. Think of her as a Harley Quinn with a jumpsuit and puff balls for hair. That's pink.


	5. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has never grounded Adrien before.

Adrien breathed out. He would not let this get to him. He would not.

His father was disappointed. No, his father was livid. That wasn’t unusual.

He’d been grounded for a week. Never happened before, but again, it wasn’t unusual.  
He’d just ride this out. It wasn’t going to kill him to stay home for a week. He’d be fine.

It still bugged him that he wouldn’t get to apologize to Marinette. Or, ask her what was wrong, or whatever he needed to do.

He laid a hand over his eyes. He needed to call her or something.

His phone rang.

Speak of the devil.

Rolling over on his bed, he looked at the caller ID. Nino.

Of course.

“Hey bro.”

“Adrien! What the hell man. Where are you?”

“Nino,” He sighed. “I told you. Nathalie-”

“Are you kidding me. What do you take me for? I’m not an idiot!”

“Look Nino, I’m sorry. Something happened, I’ll make it up, I swear.”

The boy on the other side sighed. “Fine bro. Whatever.”  
“Nino, I’m really sorry.”

“I don’t want an apology, man! I want to know what happened.”

Adrien gulped. He couldn’t tell him, he had strict orders not to, but what was he supposed say. “Nino, I-” he squeezed his eyes shut. “I can’t tell you.” Adrien bit his lip, bracing for the worst.

“What?”

“Nino. I’mreallysorrymanIwishIcouldtellyoubutshe’ssosohotand-”

“Adrien stop!”

They both were silent.

“The hell man! Look, I get how,” He paused, thinking of a word. “Tyrannical your old man can be. But come on! What could you possible be doing that you can’t tell me?”

“Nino-”

“NO! Adrien! Just, just no!” He sighed. “Bro, I’d go to hell and back for you. But I need a couple days, okay?”

“Sure, Nino.”

“Thanks.”

They both fell back into quiet.

“Nino?”

“What?”

“What is Marinette’s number?”

“Dear Lord, Adrien.”

\\\\---\\\

He dialed. "Come on, come on, please pick up."

“Hello?”

He almost laughed out of triumph. “Marinette!”

“Who is this?” She sounded alarmed.

“It’s- uh, it’s Adrien.”

“Adrien? What! How did you-”  
“Nino gave it to me.”

She was quiet. “Why did you call me?”

“I was wondering why, I, you know, this morning.”

“Adrien get over here.”

“What do you-”

“Come over to my house.”

He laughed nervously. “Actually, I’m grounded, and it’s late, so I…”

“Well then kitty, just take Chat.”


	6. Marionette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marionette

He felt like a child being scolded.

“Of all the reckless, stupid things, it was an alleyway Adrien!”

“We’ve both detransformed in alleyways!” He was on her bed, facing away from her, arms crossed. Her parents were gone, she claimed it was their anniversary and that they’d wanted to ‘get away’.

“But not on busy Parisian streets!!”

“Paris is always busy!!! It’s Paris!”

She scoffed. “You still could’ve made sure no one was looking.”

“What did you want me to do? Say, ‘Hey Marinette, look in the other direction because I’m Chat Noir and you’ll see my identity as Adrien Ageste! Remember, the boy who sits in front of you? The one you can hardly say a word to?’”

She sighed. “You don’t have to bring that up…” He grunted.  
He heard her move but didn’t turn to look. “Kitten…” His heart fluttered.

He couldn’t resist it. “Yes, princess?”

She giggled. He closed his eyes and smiled. “Come down here.”

He sighed. “Anything for the princess...”

She laughed.

He turned and climbed down the ladder. She was on her chaise, with an open spot for him.  
He grinned. “Thank you, purr-incess, for your generosity. You truly are just and fair.”

She giggled and patted the spot next to her. He laid down next to her with his head on her leg. He sighed. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.”

“Quite a while, huh?” He purred.

She reached down and gently petted him. He lurched, purr growing deeper as he slowly crawled up her.

She laughed softly to herself.  
Adrien was sure that he hadn’t lived before he met this girl. She was warmth, and she was full to the brim of life, everything that he’d been missing. “A-ah.” He fell against her. Marinette had moved both hands into his hair.

“Enjoying yourself, mon minou?”

“Oh, yes…” He gently nuzzled her neck.

She scratched harder, earning herself a deeper purr.

He sighed against her neck. “I love you, so much…” Marinette stopped. He opened one eye. “Princess?”

She breathed in. “Look, Adrien.”

She shifted her position so that she was sitting up more. “I, I like you to.”

He felt his heart shudder. “What do you mean?” Adrien lifted his head off her shoulder.

“Adrien, as much as I want to say I love you too, I don’t.”  
He was sure his heart stopped.

“Marinette, I didn’t know, I’m sorry-”

“No, look.” She smiled at him.

“Love is wonderful, but love takes work. What I’m saying is, as much as I like you, I don’t like you like you like that. Love, it just, it takes time. Please say you understand.”

His heart was going a mile a minute. “Yeah, no I-”

She hugged him fiercely. “Mon minou, I don’t mean to hurt you, but I can’t let you say that.” She kissed his cheek, but he still had a blank expression. “Tell me. Would you do anything for me?”  
He turned quickly. “Yes! Oh my good Lord, yes Marinette!” He held her face.

She smiled weakly. “Anything?”

He sighed. “Anything, Bugaboo.”

“And are you ready to have a family?”  
He hummed.

“Are you ready for all the fights, and everything that comes with a relationship?”

Adrien blinked. “Y-yes.”  
She sighed. “Are you really ready for everything Adrien?” She shifted onto his lap.

He sputtered. “MARI!”

She giggled. “That's not my name." She stood up. “But see? Adrien you’re close. Just not there.” She bopped his nose. “My name is Marionette. Not Mari.” She leaned in. “But Bugaboo works too.”

He smiled. "Marionette."

**Author's Note:**

> [Currently, this story is in hatius. Thank you!]


End file.
